


Quarantine Life

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [33]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Architect!Elsa, Cass is a very supportive wife - literally, Casselsa Son AU, Charlemagne the Dog, City on lockdown due to pandemic, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), Elsa is a nervous mess, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), New York City, Officer!Cassandra, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Living in a city on lockdown in the midst of a pandemic is just about the worst thing for someone as anxious as Elsa. Having a wife who is a police captain only makes it harder. Fortunately, Cassandra will do anything to comfort her wife. A little one-shot for those trying to get through these trying times.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Casselsa Collection [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Quarantine Life

**Author's Note:**

> Update: now with fanart! I’m so happy to share this piece that embodies the cuteness of these two lesbians.  
> https://twitter.com/casselsafan1/status/1281247624415371265?s=21

Elsa had always struggled with anxiety. She had gotten better over time thanks to her sister and later her wife and son. But being in a city that was the epicenter of a pandemic - a city on complete lockdown - pushed her into dark places she had hoped never to see again.

Having a police captain for a wife didn’t help. But Cassandra remained committed to her job almost as much as she was committed to Elsa, though she made a point of saying her wife still came first. Elsa understood and did her best to put on a brave face when Cassandra left for another day out in the city. She would frequently text Anna like usual, except her messages became more desperate as the lockdown continued and the news remained grim. Anna was doing her best to cope as well, though her sister’s anxiety tested her at times. So much so that after one trying day with ten texts from Elsa that sounded like she was spiraling into a panic attack, Anna told her boss to get her ass home right away or New York City would have to deal with a sudden blizzard on top of a pandemic.

Of course, Elsa did have her methods for relaxation and stress-reduction. She continued to do yoga and practice meditation techniques; she filled her studio with all sorts of sweet and calming fragrances, playing any music that could steady her nerves and help keep her powers in check. And then there was Charlie, her precious boy. She thanked the heavens for finding Charlemagne; as a therapy dog, he knew when his mommy was stressed and would do his part to help her through it.

* * *

Charlie could tell something was wrong. For a long time now, his mommies were more stressed than usual. Especially Elsa. He was familiar with his mommy’s anxiety attacks, but these were coming more frequently. He had been thrilled to see her staying at home at first, but as the days went by, Charlie realized this was not like a vacation. No, it was worse.

He couldn’t go outside as much, and when he did, his mommy would have this strange thing over her face. She was less willing to take him on long walks through the park, so he grew accustomed to short trips around the block.

But it was the moments in the house that bothered him most. The way his mommy seemed increasingly worried. How she kept trying to stay calm but found herself seeking him out very regularly. Charlie learned to stay close to his mommy all the time, in case she needed his presence. Turned out, she did. A lot.

He would still be there to snuggle her when she seemed lonely. Still licked her hand when she was curled up on the couch or the floor with tears in her eyes. And sometimes, he just let himself be held close to his mommy’s chest. Anything to help his Elsa.

* * *

Cassandra hated her situation. She hated working in a city on lockdown, even though it made her workload rather light - not much crime happening when no one is on the streets. She hated the disturbing rise in calls about domestic violence, and it made her worry about Elsa despite knowing she was perfectly safe. She hated having to leave her home, facing the world during a pandemic when she wanted to do nothing more than stay inside and hold her wife close. Tell her everything would be fine. But it wasn’t.

And so she continued her job, because she had sworn to serve and protect. Elsa did her best not to bother her while working, but Cassandra learned after a few weeks that Anna had been dealing with her sister’s ramblings and pleas. The discovery broke her heart. Cassandra knew that Anna couldn’t just visit her sister because of the need to maintain social distancing as much as possible. It almost made her want to take an indefinite break so she could avoid the risk of bringing the virus home, but much to her surprise, Elsa refused to hear it. Cassandra had a job to do, and it was still essential. But the pain in those blue eyes told her what Elsa really wanted - and she wanted it to.

* * *

Something Charlie noticed over time was that when his mommy came home in her leather jacket, she would go straight to the bathroom and hop in the shower. He didn’t understand why she needed to feel clean after being gone all day when she never did it before, but it seemed to make his Elsa feel better. He also learned to not approach his Cass when she came home; the first time he thought he did a bad thing given the tone in her voice. But she just needed to do something special first, then she would give him all the pats and scritches.

Charlie observed how his mommy became more clingy when his other mommy returned home. He figured it made sense as she was feeling less good these days. Whatever made his Elsa happy. And he knew from experience that his Cass made her very happy.

* * *

As time dragged on, Elsa found herself wanting to hold on to Cassandra tight every night she came home. At first, it was just the simple hug and holding her hand; then, it became a little more desperate. She began staying as close as she could to Cassandra whenever she was fully washed and clean after another day on the job. Elsa wanted to believe that Cassandra would never bring the virus home, but these days there was just no way of knowing. And with as many cases as there were...

Regardless, she needed her wife more than ever. And it got to a point where she would grab hold like a koala and not let go. It was a little teasing the first time or two. But deep down, it was what she needed.

* * *

After a very long shift, Cassandra came home and announced her arrival. She was beat. Not the best of days and she had to stay later than usual. She washed her hands and grabbed her things before heading to the shower. This time, it was more to unwind than to sanitize.

As she checked her phone, Cassandra realized there was an unread message from Elsa. She must have been so busy she forgot to check it. When she opened it, her heart sank. Seemed like a bad panic attack had hit her wife while she was at work. Sighing heavily, Cassandra quickly checked on Elsa, who was curled up on the couch with Charlie - such a good boy - and asked if she needed anything at the moment. Elsa replied that she would be okay once she was out of the shower. Cassandra could see in her eyes that she wanted something more, so she suggested getting more comfortable and freshening up a bit.

Once the water was off, Cassandra stepped out and toweled herself off vigorously. The shower did help renew her energy, though she was still rather tired. She grabbed her clean black boxer briefs and slipped them on. She was just running the towel over her hair again when she heard the soft patter of feet, and she knew it wasn’t Charlie.

Cassandra looked up to see Elsa standing in the doorway. Her wife was wearing purple high waist briefs with lacy patterns all over and one of her white dress shirts, left unbuttoned. Blonde hair flowed freely down her back with some strands over her shoulder. Cassandra thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. Then she saw her eyes... and she knew that look. The silent pleading. The want.

Tossing the towel to the side, Cassandra barely opened her arms before Elsa quickly closed the distance and practically leapt into her. A small huff came from the butch as she caught her femme wife, grabbing her thighs and adjusting so that Elsa was fully comfortable. It wasn’t the first time Elsa had clung to her like this; she had done so several times over the last few weeks. Normally she would wait for Cassandra to be dressed in... well, with more clothing. But the fact that she couldn’t wait - and her choice of attire - told Cassandra this was vital. Elsa needed her. And so Cassandra waited for Elsa to get comfortable, wrapping her arms and legs around the muscular frame, before stepping out of the bathroom.

As his mommies stepped into the living area, Charlie watched from the hallway. He knew not to get in their way, that this was ‘mommy time’.

Tired as Cassandra was, she had no objections to carrying her love like this. She always had strength for Elsa. And Elsa had nearly melted into her once their bodies were pressed together. Now Cassandra knew why Elsa left the shirt open: that skin-to-skin contact did wonders for her poor anxious wife.

Elsa clung to her wife more desperately than at any point before. The panic attack from earlier left her rattled and sobbing. Tonight, she wanted to feel Cassandra’s strong body against hers. She had grabbed one of her wife’s dress shirts because she needed some semblance of comfort as Cassandra got clean. There were traces of her deodorant, her scent - it was soothing. A bit big on her but like a loose hug. Now, she buried her nose into Cassandra’s neck, happy to feel strong hands grip her thighs and holding her up like she was a handful of grapes.

As she walked into the kitchen, Cassandra was so grateful to be in such good physical shape. Being able to carry Elsa like this did wonders for her self-esteem, especially today as she was exhausted from the wave of panic still gripping the city. Here, she was able to protect what she loved. She could keep Elsa safe just by holding her. And she would carry her all night, let her cling to her koala-style, if that’s what it took to soothe her and reassure her. With one hand, she pulled a beer out of the fridge and opened it all while keeping her other hand firmly on Elsa’s thigh.

And Elsa noticed. It made her shiver just knowing that Cassandra had no problem holding her. Oh how she loved her wife.

Beer in hand, Cassandra continued into the living room and nudged a large footstool in front of the television. Neither had said a word since before the shower, and they remained silent. No words needed to be said. Though Elsa was about to ask why they weren’t sitting on the couch when she got her answer a few seconds later. Cassandra carefully sat down so that Elsa could remain comfortably in her lap, without having to unwind her legs. Once seated, Cassandra tugged at her hips and pulled her flush against her body, which pleased Elsa immensely. A contented sigh escaped her lips, tickling Cassandra’s shoulder.

Once she pulled up Carmen Sandiego on Netflix, Cassandra took a swig of beer and ran her other hand over Elsa’s briefs. She knew Elsa liked these particular ones because they were extra soft and made her feel sexy. And they looked good on her. In the back of her mind, Cassandra knew Elsa was going for something that made her feel at ease; the sight of the briefs actually did more to alert her to how bad the panic attack was than the sight of her shirt. Running her fingers up the back, she mused how it felt almost like a lacy hug. She gave a gentle squeeze of the booty and a peck on Elsa’s cheek as she continued catching up on the show. She had only seen the first two episodes; work kept her too busy to keep up. Elsa had seen the new season, as well as a new special feature that was apparently interactive. Seeing as she had nowhere to go, Cassandra was going to catch up tonight.

A low growl in someone’s stomach interrupted the mood, however.

Cassandra asked if Elsa had eaten anything. Heart breaking when Elsa replied it had been since morning, she paused the show and went to grab her phone. Not once did she let go of Elsa. If Elsa wanted to remain attached to her like a koala, who was she to deny her wish? Retrieving her phone from the bedroom, she scrolled quickly to check on pizzerias that were still delivering at this hour. It was hard to know given how quickly everything changed in the city. Luckily, one of their favorites was still open, so she called and placed an order to be delivered to their house. Once done, Elsa pulled back a little to kiss her on the lips.

The pizza arrived at their doorstep, and Cassandra went to get it - with Elsa still latched onto her. Truth be told, she was feeling a little tired, but she had excellent stamina and she was about to binge more than a season of Carmen Sandiego. She could handle carrying her wife and a pizza. Once they were settled on the large plush footstool and stuffing their faces with cheesy meaty goodness, Cassandra resumed the show. A few crumbs and a sauce stain got on her dress shirt, but Cassandra refused to hear Elsa apologize. There were far more important things tonight.

And as Cassandra tossed a slice of pepperoni to a happy Charlie and gave another squeeze to Elsa’s lace-covered booty, she smiled as she heard the sound that had eluded her all night: the sound of Elsa laughing.


End file.
